Secret Valentine
by LittleMissMarauderette
Summary: A Fred-Hermione one-shot for Valentines Day!


**Happy Valentines Day! Here's a Fred-Hermione one-shot! Enjoy! Authors note at the end explaining somethings, mmk?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Not J.K Rowling.**

**Secret Valentine**

* * *

><p>"Fred! It's Valentines Day! Make a move today, quickly, before Ron decides to be smart, dump Lavender, and ask her out!" George told Fred.<p>

"I will, alright! I just want to make it perfect! I'm going to the kitchens to get a snack and think." Fred knew with Hermione, things had to be spectacular.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Fred walked out of the room and headed to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"Hello, mister Weasley! Would you like anything?" Mimi, the house-elf, asked?<p>

"May I have some hot chocolate, Mimi?" Fred asked, politely.

"Of course, mister!" Mimi started to walk away.

"Thank you, Mimi." Fred called after her, then he wandered to the table in the back of the kitchens and saw Hermione sitting there, drinking hot coco and reading. _Just the girl I was thinking about._

"Hi, Mia!" Fred sat by her, Hermione looked up, startled, at the intrusion. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Fred." She said with a small smile.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred said, trying to trick the bookworm. Hermione, though, didn't seem fazed.

"No, you're Fred. Your eyes have more green to them and you have two freckles on your left ear." She said without a moments hesitation. Fred looked shocked that Hermione noticed these differences, they were so small that Fred hadn't even noticed them.

"How did you know that? Not even George and I noticed those!" He hoped not to many people noticed, this would ruin the funnest game him and George played.

"It was a mystery and I wanted to know the answer." She shrugged.

"Well, do George and me a favor, and don't tell mum! That will make it a lot harder to trick her!"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it, Fred."

"So, Mia, what are you doing down here?" Fred asked, wondering why she wasn't with everyone else.

"Hiding from "Won-Won" and "Lav-Lav". They are sickening. All they do is suck each others faces!" Hermione made a face and Fred laughed.

"And you like Ron is another reason you are hiding from the two, I guess?" Fred was strongly hoping the answer was no.

Hermione made another face. "Who said I like Ron? I see him as a brother. A very annoying brother, actually." Fred nearly danced with joy. But, he settled for laughing.

"Well, I certainly have to agree on the annoying part! And most people seem to think you two are going to get married, and have dozens of little curly-haired, ginger babies. Plus, little Ronald, has a enormous crush on you." Fred felt a little bad spilling his brother's secret, but, he didn't stand a chance, and Fred did. And Fred was definitely going to take that chance.

"Oh, Godric, no! Is it really big? Oh no! Ugh, why does he have to like me! This is terrible!" I laughed at her. "It's not funny!" She cried, but she started laughing also.

"Its okay, I doubt he'll be brave enough to break it off with "Lav-Lav' and ask you out. You're safe!"

"Oh, good! Why are you down here, Fred?" Hermione looked curious.

"Trying to work up the courage to ask out this AMAZING girl." Fred said with a grin, thinking about Hermione.

"Well, who ever she is, she'd be lucky to have you." Hermione smiled, but her eyes looked a little sadder then earlier. Fred noticed, but he didn't think much of it.

"It's the opposite really, I'd be lucky to have her." I smiled at Hermione. "So, who's your Valentine?"

"No one, there's this guy I was hoping for, but he'd never look at me. Plus, someone has apparently caught his eye." Realization slowly hit Fred.

"Hermione, will you be my Valentine?" Fred stared at her. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Re-really?"

"Of course! I would never joke about these things!" Fred may be a prankster, but his parents raised him to be a gentlemen.

"I would love to, Fred! But what about Ron? Wont he be mad at you?"

"Secret Valentine, then. But, Hermione, I want you to be more then just my Valentine, I want you to be my girlfriend." Hermione laughed and grabbed Fred in a hug.

"I'd love too! Let's tell people tomorrow though. I'd hate for Ron to hear today and break Lavender's heart today." Fred nodded, while hugging her back.

"Let's go, secret Valentine!" Fred held Hermione's hand, as they walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>When Fred and Hermione returned to the Common Room, they saw George sitting by the fire. George looked at them and raised his eyebrows. Fred nodded, "FINALLY!" George shouted, he ran and gave them both hugs. He whispered in Hermione's ear,"If you ever want the handsomer, manlier, better twin, you know where to find him." George stage-whispered. Hermione laughed and George winked at her. Fred hit his twin on the back of the head. Hermione laughed and hugged Fred.<p>

"Its okay, I like you better." She whispered in his ear. Fred smiled, perfectly happy with his Valentines Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is in Hermione's fifth year, and we're going to pretend Lavender and Ron were going out you liked it! Happy Valentines Day! Oh! And for my <em>The Untold Love Story Of Sirius<em>_ Black_ readers, I'm going to try and update soon!**

**Anywhoo, tell me what you think! This is my first Fred-Hermione story, but I absolutely love the pairing!  
><strong>


End file.
